Completion
by Lupine
Summary: Elisa loves Goliath, Goliath loves Elisa. But can they complete their love? Does Xanatos have the answer. Lil bit of romance in here, but not too sappy. r&r please!!


Elisa fumbled with the keys in her hand. She found the right one and shoved it into the keyhole. After some jimmying, the door unlocked and she stepped into her apartment. She sat the grocery bag on the counter and began pulling out its contents; a bottle of wine, some candles, and a new CD. She looked at the CD. The cover said _Songs of Love_. Hopefully, it spoke the truth. She set the candles on the coffee table in the living room. She slipped the CD into the player and listened as some violins played softly. She grabbed a small, metal bucket, filled it with ice, and set the wine into it. She got out two wineglasses and carried those and the bucket to the table as well. She sat down on the couch, taking off her red bomber jacket and throwing it skillfully over a chair. After a few minutes she heard a swooping sound outside her window. She looked up and smiled at the large, shadowy figure standing on her balcony. She walked casually over to the window and opened it. Into the light stepped Goliath, his large, purple wings wrapped around him like a long cape. He smiled at her slightly, then looked at the candles. His smile turned into a look of puzzlement.

"You wanted to see me?" he said in his low, rich voice.

"Yep," she replied simply, smiling at him. She took his talon and led him over to the couch. She sat down, as did he. He still looked a little confused. 

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" he said, shifting a little. His eyes were looked on one of the candles.

"Nothing in particular," she replied. "I just thought we needed a breather."

"A...breather?" 

"Yeah," she replied, looking for the right words. "Like a day off. Or night off, as the case may be."

"Yes," he said, finally looking at her. Her dark eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He smiled and opened a wing, motioning for her to come closer. She scooted over to him, and curled up a bit as he wrapped the wing around her in a warm cocoon. They stayed like this, snuggled together and making some small talk, occasionally giving each other soft kisses. As their lips were about to meet once more, the telephone rang.

Elisa sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back," she said, kissing Goliath's forehead. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Detective Maza?"

"Xanatos?"

Goliath looked over at the sound of Elisa's exclamation. Just by looking at his muscles Elisa could tell how uneasy he was when David Xanatos was involved.

Xanatos began to speak again. "Elisa, I-"

"Detective Maza," Elisa said sharply. She heard the annoyance in Xanatos' voice as he continued.

"Detective, I know about your feelings for him."

"For who?"

"Goliath, of course." Elisa fell silent and Xanatos' tone became a bit more easygoing. "I see I've hit home, Detective. Am I right?"

"What's your point, Xanatos?"

"I believe I have something here to make your relationship...shall we say..._physically_ complete."

Elisa gasped and hung up the phone. Her other hand, she now noticed, was balled in a fist. She spun around and jumped about a mile. Goliath stood just inches away. She hadn't even heard him get up.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked in a gruff, but caring voice. 

"No," Elisa said. Maybe a little too quickly, judging by Goliath's suspicious look. "Xanatos offered me a...position," she lied. "I didn't want it."

"I see," he replied. The look on his face, however, didn't look convinced. He took her hand and led her back to the couch. He sat down and draped him across her lap, so her legs dangled over his perpendicularly. Again he hugged her in his wings and ran a talon through her hair.

"I love you, Goliath," she said softly, snuggling against his bare chest. He felt like tightly stretched leather, and smelled a bit like it as well. 

He rested his chin on her soft, sable hair. "I love you too, Elisa."

They stayed like this, only speaking once in a while. Usually saying "I love you". Soon Elisa's antique grandfather clock chimed five o'clock, and Goliath stood to leave.

"You know what, Goliath?" she asked, stepping out on the balcony with him.

"What?"

"Sometimes these nights go by too fast."

Goliath smiled and opened his bat-like wings. They were pretty impressive, a wingspan of at least 10 feet. 

"Goliath," she said, almost reluctant to say what she had been thinking about all night long. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything?"

"Can you take me with you?" she said hesitantly. "I need to speak to Xanatos."


End file.
